Kenapa?
by SkyBlueSea
Summary: Alfred kembali kekelasnya untuk mengambil buku yang ketinggalan tapi hal yang ia temukan membuatnya menahan sakit. Asakiku. one-sided!UKUS/USUK


**Chapter 1:  
**

* * *

I don't Own Hetalia and the caracters.

* * *

"Wahh?! Mattie bukuku ketinggalan di kelas. Kau pulang saja duluan, dah Mattie." Pemuda berambut pirang segera berlari meninggalkan pemuda lainnya. Mata birunya menatap kearah lorong koridor dan tangga yang dia lewati. Ia berusaha mengabaikan bisikkan-bisikkan yang seharusnya tidak ia dengar, yang sangat pasti hanya khayalannya saja. Ia tidak menyadari disudut matanya telah berada air mata.

"A-Arthur-kun,.. b-bisa kita bicara sebentar." ' _Kiku.. dengan Arthur'_ Alfred mengintip sedikit melihat wajah memerah Kiku dan wajah datar Arthur yang sedikit menatap tertarik kearah Kiku. Ia menyandar di dinding kelasnya itu, tangannya menutupi mulutnya berusaha tidak mengeluar sepatah kata pun. Arthur nama itu adalah orang yang selama ini ia dambakan yang selalu dalam diam ia cintai.

"Tentu saja, bisa. Emangnya ada apa, Kiku? Wajah mu sampai memerah begitu." Alfred mengetahui dari nada Arthur bahwa ia mengoda pemuda Asia itu. Alfred mencoba bertahan dari rasa sakit yang tiba tiba menusuk di daerah dadanya. Alfred telah mengasumsikan apa yang sedang Kiku rencanakan. Tentu ia tau, Alfred adalah sahabat Kiku dan Arthur. Ia sudah melihat berkali-kali tatapan yang biasa ia sendiri arah kan kepada Arthur dimata Kiku.

"S-sebenarnya Aku...I Love You Arthur. Sejak pertama kita bertemu." Alfred dapat membayangkan wajah merah Kiku dengan senyum gugupnya. Alfred merasakan air matanya satu per satu jatuh terlepaskan dari matanya.

"Heh.. padahal aku yang ingin mengatakannya pertama kali, tiga kata itu. Dan seperti nya kau mengalahkan ku, Kiku. I Love You too." Alfred mengigit lidahnya berupaya sekeras mungkin tidak mengeluarkan suara. Ia mendengar langkah kaki dan tawa canda yang tiba-tiba mendekat menuju tempat persembunyiannya. Alfred dengan cepat dan tanpa suara ia bersembunyi di tangga atas.

"Kau yakin dengan hal itu, Arthur-kun. Alfred-kun bukan orang yang seperti itu?" _'Heh membicarakan ku saat pertama kali berjalan bersama ketika menjadi pacar.'_ nada Alfred di kepalanya terdengar kesal, namun berbeda dengan hati nya yang merasa kesakitan. Terutama saat Arthur mengucapkan beberapa kata itu.

"Dia itu menjengkelkan, selalu menghancurkan semua hariku. Dan ia sangat senang menggangguku. Jika ia bukan orang seperti itu, Jadi ia orang seperti apa Kiku?"

Ucapan itu, setiap kata itu membuat Alfred menambah mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia mengigit bibirnya hingga darah keluar. Suara canda dan tawa itu mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Alfred membangunkan dirinya, membersihkan darah dan air mata nya menggunakan lengan baju putihnya. Alfred berjalan menuju kelasnya. Segera mengambil notebook yang ia tinggalkan.

Ia menghirup dan menghela nafas sebentar, kaki nya dengan cepat membawa nya berlari melewati lorong koridor yang ia lewati tadi. Ia melihat kedua sahabatnya di bawah satu payung berwarna biru. Hujan tidak ia sadari telah turun. Mengenggam tangannya dengan erat, Alfred berlari melewati kedua sahabatnya dan menerjang hujan.

"HAI ARTHUR! KIKU!" teriak Alfred dengan senyum yang berhasil dengan sempurna menutupi kesedihannya. Arthur sedikit kaget dengan perubahan nama panggilan dari Alfred. Kiku dilain sisi untuk pertama kalinya tidak menyadari atmosfer di sekeliling Alfred. Alfred segera berlari meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya, ia sengaja sebelum salah satu dari kedua orang itu dapat memanggilnya.

' _Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodohh! Kenapa selalu seperti ini kenapa semua yang berharga bagi ku dapat menghilang begitu saja didepan mataku._

 _Kenapa harus kau yang melihat itu semua. KENAPA! hanya aku yang harus bersedih.._

 _Kenapa..._

 _Ayah yang membenciku karena aku lah penyebab Allen dan Ibu meninggalkan dunia ini._

 _Ibu yang meninggal karena aku.._

 _Allen yang meninggal karena melindungi ku. Allen abang kembarku, yang selalu tersenyum kepada ku dan Mattie._

 _Abang ku yang selalu membuat onar._

 _kenapa..'_

Alfred tidak menyadari ia telah berada di depan pintu apartemennya. Ia masuk dan segera kekamarnya, membuka pakaian yang telah basah diguyur hujan. Dan segera memasang pakaian kering. Alfred melempar tasnya ke samping meja belajar yang berantakan, kertas pekerjaan rumahnya bertebaran dimana mana.

"Alfie kau sudah pulang?" Suara lembut itu satu-satunya alasan Alfred untuk tidak membunuh dirinya sendiri. Disusul dengan ketukkan ketukkan lembut.

"I-iya." Alfred berusaha merendam isak tangisnya di boneka putih mirip seperti mochi, pemberian dari Allen. Semua menjadi sunyi sesaat sebelum pintu kamar nya kembali terbuka. Mattie masuk membawakan segelas cangkir coklat panas yang ia taruh di atas meja kecil samping tempat tidur Alfred.

"Kau tau, kau bisa mengatakan semuanya kepadaku kan?"

* * *

Woahah..maafkan saya Alfred. Akhirnya tenang.. udah hampir 2 minggu mau tulis nih cerita ngak sempat sempat mulu.

Anyway, HAPPY REAADING GUYS.

BYE,.. BYe..

* * *

Edit: 5/07/2017


End file.
